


Coming Out

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year-long boyfriends Sasuke and Naruto have made a deal: if Sasuke comes out to his conservative parents as bisexual and genderfluid, Naruto will come out to his much more liberal parents as pansexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

Sasuke stood in front of his bedroom mirror, scanning his outfit of choice for that day. It had to be perfect, because today was a special day. A black tank top and grey plaid miniskirt under a black leather jacket was accented by the maroon leggings and red-and-black scarf with a pattern of skulls on it. Add a pair of black Converse, and the outfit was complete. 

Or maybe it wasn't.

He dug around in his dresser drawer until he found the little red bow clip Naruto had given him when he had told the blond that he was genderfluid. Much better.

Now, today was the day he and Naruto had agreed upon to come out to their families and classmates. Naruto knew that his mom was bisexual, so coming out to his parents as pan wouldn't be too big of a deal. He was really only doing it to support his boyfriend, whose parents weren't so liberal.

"Yo, little brother! We gotta get going, or else you'll be late!" Itachi called, poking his head around the corner a few seconds later.

Since Itachi was in his last year of college on the same campus as Sasuke's high school, he drove his little brother in every morning. Itachi was fully aware of his brother's identity and had promised to be there for him whenever necessary.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Cute outfit, Sasuke," Itachi commented, nodding in approval. "Now come on, let's do this."

Sasuke hesitated, fiddling with the zipper on his favorite jacket. "I..."

"I'll be right behind you, okay? And no matter what Mother and Father say, I love you just as you are."

"I know, I know. You say that every morning," he replied saucily, then, with head held high, he clomped down the stairs as confidently as he could. As promised, Itachi was right on his heels.

"And just what on earth do you think you're wearing?!" Sasuke's father thundered upon catching sight of his youngest son's clothes. He slammed his coffee down on the table and scraped his chair back, standing and seething.

"Last time I checked, there's nothing in the dress code against leather jackets," Sasuke replied coolly, summoning the fake courage from deep within his heart to stand up to his father.

"I don't give a damn about the jacket!"

"Oh, really? Because last week, you said it made me look like a thug."

"You are a man, and you ought to dress like one! Go back to your room and change at once!"

"Actually, I'm not technically a man yet. I'm only seventeen," he replied, maintaining eye contact as he began to eat his breakfast.

"I've had enough of your attitude! Go change, now!"

"Fugaku, dear, what's with all the shouting so early in the morning?" said a more delicate voice, drawing all eyes in the room toward Fugaku's wife and the mother of his children, Mikoto.

"Do you not see what a disgrace our son will bring upon our family?" Fugaku exclaimed, pointing at Sasuke. 

Sasuke simply finished his cereal in silence.

"Sasuke, dear," Mikoto said softly. "Come over here, please."

Sasuke hesitated. His mother smiled.

He stood, taking a deep breath as he walked over to her. "Yes, mother?"

"Turn around slowly, dear."

He did, acutely aware of his father's harsh gaze watching his every move. His father scowled, begrudgingly returning to his seat.

"Well, Fugaku, I must say I don't see anything wrong at all! In fact, I think he looks quite charming... Er, you are a 'he', aren't you?"

Sasuke blinked, then nodded. "Yeah, you can still call me your son and all that. I'm genderfluid, but masculine pronouns are fine."

"I see. So you're still my son, but you sometimes like to wear skirts and dresses?" 

"Yes. I'm also bisexual, and I'm dating Naruto."

"Oh!" Mikoto exclaimed, clutching a hand to her chest. "How wonderful! You two do make quite the pair."

Sasuke laughed. "Yes, I suppose we do."

Mikoto dabbed at her eyes with a corner of her handkerchief, a trembling smile on her pale, thin lips. She held her arms out to Sasuke, bringing him into a warm hug. Sasuke bit his lip, burying his face in his mother's shoulder. He clung to her as she rubbed his back, just as she had done when he was a small child. Itachi grinned, trotting over to throw his arms around both his mother and his brother. Fugaku watched for a moment from his seat at the head of the table before standing up and joining the rest of his family in embracing the youngest member.

"Alright, Sasuke," Fugaku said as they all stepped back so Sasuke could breathe. "You win this time. I still don't entirely approve of this, but if this is what you really want, it isn't my place to stop you from being you."

"Thank you, Father," Sasuke replied after a moment, chuckling in disbelief. 

"You're welcome, son. Now, get your frilly ass moving, or you'll be late for school!"

Itachi and Sasuke both laughed as they grabbed their bags -- Sasuke's black messenger and Itachi's maroon duffel -- and ran out the door. 

\-----

"Hey, Sasuke! How'd it go with your parents this morning?" Naruto asked after planting a big, wet kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Well, my father almost killed me at first, but my mom and Itachi saved me."

"Hey, that's great! So you can wear skirts whenever you want now?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I'm wearing the only one I have right now, but hopefully I can buy more without having to sneak them into my room like I used to," he replied, slipping his hand into Naruto's. Naruto smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Awesome! Maybe your brother'll take us to the mall after school, ttebayo!"

"Maybe. I'll text him during lunch and see if he's busy. So, how'd your parents take the news?" Sasuke asked, completely ignoring the stares and whispered comments as the pair walked down the hall hand in hand.

"They were totally cool with it, as we both expected. They also said you're welcome to hang out at our house if your parents are being rude."

"Okay, sounds good. Maybe after school today?"

"Sure!"


End file.
